100 Theme Challenge: Mr Young
by MRSYOUNG
Summary: YOU HEARD IT CORRECT IT'S THE 100 THEME CHALLENGE! I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO MAKE THE CATEGORY BECAUSE THE 100 THEME CHALLENGE IS KINDA ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT I THINK IT'LL MOSTLY BE ROMANCE... Adam/Derby (More pairings to come...mostly Adam/Derby me thinks though)
1. 4:20

_**MEEP! 100 Theme Challenge, wish me luck?**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**40. 4:29 PM:**

"Oh don't worry I'll be there 3:30, tops!" The young genius imitated his boyfriend in annoyance. "3:30 my ass..." He looked at the clock on the wall across from him, reading approximately 4:20, 10 more minutes and he was leaving.

Adam began to tap on the bottle of wine that was placed on the table soon after he arrived; the stack of ice it was once sitting in was now mostly a puddle of water. This only made him angrier. "_One night_. That's all I ask for and he can't even do that he always ditches, this is unbelievable..."

He began unloosening his tie, throwing it on the table and slouched back in his chair frustrated. "Derbs...What am I going to do with you?"

He waited for felt like an eternity before standing, gathering his tie and overcoat and walked out calmly.

At the entrance he accidently walked into was young man who had been running in the door nearly knocking him over. His already, very obvious, anger of being stood up only double in this instance. He steadied himself and prepared to yell, "Watch where you're going. People like you are so incredibly rude and selfish-"

Before he could finish his lecture the young man interrupted him. "Well, believe it or not I'm actually here to have dinner with you I believe."

It was at this moment that Adam realized he never actually looked at his 'perpetrator'. "Derby?"

The tiny boy held out a rose shyly. "I got you a flower to say sorry. I was working late I know, I should have called."

"It's okay...you're_ only_ an hour late" Adam rolled his eyes and took the rose.

"59 minutes actually..." The shorter boy poked his phone in his boyfriend's face to prove himself, grinning.

***4:29pm***

"Ha. Of course," Adam laughed throwing an arm over the boy's shoulder walking them back into the restaurant, "Now that you're actually here we should order something or my reservation will have gone to waste."


	2. War

**_Edit: Made this the second chapter because I've decided it may be a little much to start with crappy smut..._**

**21. War:**

His mind and body were at war.

One knowing this was wrong, the other wanting- No, _Demanding_ this contact to never end.

Cloth pressed against cloth; the need to touch his flesh was growing over whelming as they rubbed, touched, pulled and panted.

"Adam, please." This sent him over his limit as he pulled his friend's shirt over his head, tossing it across the room aggressively.

Their lips parted, he stole a quick glance at the boy below him hair a mess and eyes shut, then grazed down his cheek leaving a trail of kisses over his neck to his chest. He sucked gently on the skin and latched on tighter when the boy gasped beneath him.

He pulled back to admire the small bruise replacing his mouth. The brunette then pulled off his own shirt and threw it in the same rushed manner as the other one.

Lips were replaced on the skin, making quick pecks until they reached the waistband when hands took over, unzipping and attempting to pull the pants and boxers down but failed. "Lift your bottom, Derbs." The brunette whispered huskily. His request was quickly accepted when the small boy lifted his body, steadying himself on his palms and heels then the fabric was gone effortlessly and his body was lowered once again.

"Are you sure about this?" The brunette looked up concernedly and met hungry eyes; immediately knowing the answer was 'yes' and continued.

He lowered his body further, lips hovering above his friend's member blowing on it gently and grinning when it twitched.

Adam kissed the tip and slipped the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and licking slowly. Feeling the body under him buck and he placed his palm on the boy's thigh to keep him still.

He dropped his head lower, taking more of the member into his mouth, increasing the suction and licked slower, teasing the tip.

He brought his hand up to grip the base, pumping quickly in combination with his sucking and licking this wouldn't last long, and that was okay considering he didn't have much time to waste.

After several more minutes of the glorious mixture of various touches the smaller boy's breathing hitched and grabbed the hand on his thigh to warn him.

Adam squeezed the hand in return and prepared himself when Derby exploded in his mouth panting.

He swallowed what was in his mouth and whipped what had dripped down his lips off on the back of his hand.

He grinned satisfied with himself.

Needless to say his body won the war.

**_Well? Not quite 50 Shades of Gray yet but I'm getting there xD_**


End file.
